The f'N ending
by ameo66
Summary: Parady bullshit.
1. Ending?

Okay, this is a twist on things I just had to make fun of. WARNING: MATERIAL FROM THIS FANFICTION IS VERY FUCK'D UP. PLEASE NO SUING.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Rumiko's. And the name Sesshouyasha belongs to Sha-san.

..: The Ending :..

One normal day, The Yasha gang was walking through the forest in the feudal era. Nothing had happened lately, other than very unusual events. It had all started this afternoon…

There was a slight rustle in the bush, and suddenly Sesshoumaru walked out of the bushes. He had a crooked smile on his face, and Rin and Jaken were nowhere to be seen.

"What the fuck do you want Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha screamed at his 'brother'. Miroku flashed a smile at him, and Shippou only sighed; as he knew there would be another fight.

"Dear brother, I am not here to cause you trouble to day. More likely pleasure for one of your friends…" Sesshoumaru said, glancing over at Miroku.

"What the fuck!" was all any one said.

"Miroku, my dear," Sesshoumaru started to say, bending down on one knee. "Miroku, I have wonderful news. I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance."

"What?"

"Oh sorry, I had to do a commercial awhile back," he cleared his throat. "Miroku, I am a woman! I wish to bear a healthy child for you!" she said in a very giddy voice. "My real name is Sesshouyasha!"

"What!" Every one said in unison.

"I am terribly sorry Sesshouyasha darling, but I love some one else." He said, looking deep into her eyes. Sango sighed.

"Besides that, I'm gay."

Everyone's jaw dropped. The womanizing rouge monk was gay? How in the world could that be?

Suddenly, to make the day even weirder, a wind funnel came at them. They all knew it was Kouga. Miroku grinned with happiness.

"Well, 'ello Kagome! Has mutt-face done anything to you lately?"

"Psst, Kouga, I told them."

"They know? Whew! I was getting sick of hitting on Kagome just to see you."

Kouga walked up to Miroku and embraced him, placing a kiss on his cheek. They started to walk away, but they were stopped by the voice of a certain youkai slayer.

"WHY! WHY MIROKU! I THOUGH YOU LOVED ME!" Tears streamed down her face.

"I'm sorry, Sango." With those words, Kouga picked up Miroku bridal-style, and left in a wind funnel.

"Oh kami! That is it! I am going to go see Naraku! Maybe I can seduce him into giving my brother back! Kirara! Let's go!" She straddle on to Kirara's back and left.

Shippou looked around, there was no one in sight.

"Where did every one go?"

Just as he finished that sentence, he heard Kagome from a nearby bush yelling.

"YES! YES! YES INUYASHA!"

"Oh kami…" Shippou mumbled.

"Oh Shippou!" He heard from behind him. "Do you want to play?" He slowly turned his head. Sesshouyasha was right behind him, wearing what looked like Sango's slayer suit and holding a whip.

"Umm…I just remembered that I gotta go, go see Soten! We were going to color pictures! Bibye!" Shippou ran away towards the lands of the thunder demon tribe.

"Awe, I am all alone."

"Oh no you aren't…" Kikyo said, coming behind Sesshouyasha.

"Oh, Konichiwa Kikyo-sama!"

"Maybe Naraku's right, I should go les." Kikyo sighed. "Wanna go to my village Fluffums?"

"Sure."

The couple skipped into the sunset, while every one lived happily ever after. Well, maybe not every one…


	2. WHY GOD WHY! WHY SEX?

HA, HA, HA! I TRICKED YOU ALL! IT'S NOT A ONE SHOT! FWEEEE!

Chapter 2: WHY GOD WHY! WHY SEX?

Soon the night came as Sango approached Naraku's hiding place in the mountain. Sango ran through the halls of the castle screaming and yelling his name.

"OH NAAAAAAARAAAAAAAKUUUUUUUU!"

Sango burst into the rooms randomly, skipping around till she reached the end of the hallway.

"NARAKU! I'LL HAVE SEX IF--!" Sango stopped in mid-sentence to be shocked at the sight.

There Naraku was, sitting in front of Kanna's mirror, putting make-up on. He was wearing a pale pink dress, with red ribbons in his hair. Jakotsu was standing behind him, holding up kimonos, and deciding which one looked better.

"What?" Sango said, with a giant sweat drop appearing at the side of her head.

"Oh ho, ho! Sango-chan, won't you play dress up with us?"

Sango's angry expression soon went away, and responded with, "If you give me my brother."

"Alright." Naraku agreed, with a creepy smile.

"KAAAGUURAA! COME PLAY TOO! BRING KOHAKU!" Jakotsu screamed, giggling afterwards. Kagura came skipping in the room, linking arms with Kohaku.

"Like, Oh my kami, I should declare this night…LINGERIE NIGHT!" Naraku excitedly said, jumping up and down.

Automatically, Jakotsu took to the idea and brought in a bunch of lingerie of all sorts. All-of-sudden, Sesshouyasha burst through the door with Kikyo in her arms.

"Can we join?" They asked.

"OF COURSE!" Jakotsu responded excited to have more people.

"Kikyo darling, wanna have sex?" Naraku asked, pouncing onto her.

"NOOOH! KIIIIKYYYYOOOO! I NOT SHARING!"

"What about a threesome?"

"OO, OO! FOURPLAY!" Sango squealed, jumping on Naraku.

"ALRIGHTY!"

Kohaku stared at the traumatizing sight, he slowly walked away, realizing he did not want to get involved.

"Hey Kohaku, wanna come with me?" Kagura called, beckoning with her fan.

"Okay!" They left the room skipping just like they had entered.

Off near a waterfall

"MMM YES!" Miroku yelled in pleasure from Kouga's intense thrusting.

Secretly, someone watched the hot man sex, playing with their selves at the sight of the to men's contact with each other.

"I LOVE YOU KOUGA!"

"I LOVE YOU MIROKU!"

That someone in the bushes was none other than Hakudoshi. Ever since that night he found Naraku in bed with Kagura, he couldn't get it out of his head. His alternative would be…

Mad hot yaoi sex.

It pleased him to watch them.

Is this the end?


	3. ANGST

THIS IS THE END!

ANGST.

ANGST.

ANGST.

ANGST.

ANGST.

ANGST.

ANGST.

ANGST.

ANGST.

ANGST.

ANGST.

ANGST.

ANGST.

ANGST.

BIGSWORD.

ANGST.

ANGST.

GROPE.

ANGST.

ANGST.

ANGST.

ANGST.

ANGST.

ANGST.

ANGST.

'KAGOME!'

'INUYASHA!'

ANGST.

ANGST.

ANGST.

ANGST.

'KIKKYOU!'

ANGST.

ANGST.

ANGST.

ANGST.

'SESSHOUMARU'

ANGST.

'SESSHOUYASHA!'

ANGST.

ANGST.

ANGST.

ANGST.

ANGST.

ANGST.

ANGST.

END.


End file.
